


Oh So Good

by Trenchcoat_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean and Cas are married, Dom!Cas, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Impala/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Impala
Summary: It's been five years since they defeated Chuck. Jack has saved Cas from the empty, and Dean and Cas have long since figured their shit out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchestser/Castiel, Destiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Oh So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, hi, this my first time writing smut, so I'm sorry if it's absolutely terrible.

Dean couldn’t stop laughing. Everything was funny. The stars were funny, the concrete under his feet was funny, the way Cas’ trench coat billowed behind him as he walked was funny, his own laughter was funny. Everything was so goddamn funny, Dean could hardly breathe. 

Dean reached out a hand towards Cas but missed his shoulder by a mile, causing him to stumble and crash into the angel instead. “‘M sorry, Cas,” he slurred as he blinked up at him from where he’d ended up slumped in his arms. 

“That’s alright, Dean,” Cas replied warmly. 

“I love you,” Dean said through a sloppy grin. 

“I love you too,” Cas smiled in reply. 

Dean leaned up to kiss him and Cas met him halfway, their lips connecting in a sloppy (and drunken on Dean’s part) kiss. “Mmmm,” Dean hummed against his lips. “The things I’m gonna let you do to me.” 

“Yeah?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah,” Dean confirmed as he tugged Cas by his hand farther down the road. 

They were close to the bunker now and Dean nearly started to run at the sight of the door. It was just after four thirty a.m., which Dean found surprising, he swore they’d only been at the bar for a couple hours, but clearly it had been more than that considering they’d left at 10 p.m. 

“Dean, slow down,” Cas warned as Dean nearly barreled down the bunker stairs, dragging Cas with him. 

Dean turned to look at Cas with a bashful smile. “Sorry.” 

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not quite sure you are, not yet anyway.” 

Dean felt a shiver run through him and he smirked at Cas. “Yeah?” he asked as he stepped so close to Cas that there was barely a breadth of space between them. With nimble fingers he pulled Cas’ tie free of his suit and used it to tug Cas even closer so their lips brushed. “You gonna make me sorry?” 

“Mind your tone,” Cas growled against his mouth as he gripped Dean’s upper arm in a steel-like hold and began to drag him down the hallway to their room. 

Dean’s smirk only widened as he felt a bulge begin to grow in his boxers, pressing against his jeans. Cas didn’t loosen his grip for a second, not even to open the door, and when it was safely shut behind them, Cas shoved Dean unceremoniously onto the bed, where Dean quickly scrambled for purchase, propping himself up on his elbows. Cas didn’t waste a second, he quickly shed his trench coat and shoes and then climbed on top of Dean, straddling him between his legs. 

Dean looked up at him through hooded eyes, taking in his husband’s spit slick lips, the way his dark hair was sticking up in some places, most likely from Dean’s hands throughout the night. Dean had convinced Cas to grow his hair longer again, claiming he missed his wild sex hair, which was true, but long hair was also easier to get a grip on in bed. Cas’ blue eyes were alight with angelic fire and Dean shifted on the bed in anticipation. 

Cas leaned forward and helped Dean out of his shirt, which was quickly tossed aside, before he placed a kiss on Dean’s lips while simultaneously grinding down on Dean’s crotch, slotting their growing erections together for a brief moment of pleasure. Cas pulled away before the kiss could deepen, leaving Dean whining for more. 

Cas frowned at the noise and he sat back on his heels before he slowly began to loosen the tie around his neck. Dean watched in anticipation as Cas’ long fingers carefully lifted the tie over his head, never once breaking eye contact with the man under him, and Dean returned his gaze just as intently. 

With the tie wrapped around one hand, Cas slowly began to run his hands over Dean’s exposed torso, causing Dean to tremble at the featherlight touch. When Cas reached Dean’s shoulders, he leaned forward and slipped his tie over Dean’s head before adjusting it over his eyes. 

“No peeking,” Cas muttered in a low growl.

Dean swallowed hard as he heard Cas undoubtedly undressing in front of him and he let out another soft whine. “That’s no fair.”

A finger came up to his lips and Dean felt Cas’ breath warm against his face. “No complaining either, or do I have to gag you too?” 

Dean shook his head, clamping his mouth shut as Cas returned to his business. The telltale sound of a belt unbuckling made Dean’s erection swell in his jeans and he attempted to reach down and adjust himself but Cas’ hands quickly stopped him. 

“No, no, no, we can’t be having any of that,” Cas chastised him as he brought Dean’s hands up above his head to the headboard. Dean tried to put up a small fight but Cas sat himself firmly on top of him, bracketing him with his knees, which allowed Dean to feel Cas’ already very hard cock brush against his chest, dripping pre-come from its tip. 

Cas used one hand to hold Dean’s wrists together while he reached with his other to their bedside table. Dean was pretty sure he knew what he was grabbing and his suspicions were confirmed when the cold steel of handcuffs slapped around his wrists. 

“Get on with it,” Dean begged, his voice was already hoarse and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet; Cas just had that effect on him. “I’m not getting any younger here.”

“Patience,” Cas growled in Dean’s ear just moments before the tail end of the tie around his eyes was shoved into his mouth. “And what did I say about complaining?”

Dean let out a muffled grunt against the fabric in his mouth just as Cas’ hands returned to Dean’s chest. Dean shuddered at the contact as Cas rolled one of Dean’s nipples between his fingers before he bent down and set his mouth to Dean’s skin. He sucked one nipple into his mouth before giving the same treatment to the other. Dean bit into the tie as his teeth clenched and his hips bucked slightly. 

Cas’ firm hands moved to his sides, forcing his hips to still. “I can make you last all night if you don't control yourself,” Cas warned.

Dean forced himself to calm down, even though his senses were screaming at him and the tie over his eyes itched at the corners; he just wanted to rip the damn thing off and look at the gorgeous angel in front of him, the angel he still couldn’t believe was all his. 

Dean could feel Cas grinning against his chest as he pressed soft kisses over his ribs and his stomach. “That’s better,” Cas praised. 

Cas worked his way down Dean’s body until he finally came to a stop over the bulge in Dean’s pants. With practiced ease, Cas pulled Dean’s belt from around his waist and then quickly stripped him of his pants and his boxers in one fluid motion, allowing Dean’s weeping cock to spring free. 

The bed creaked under them as Cas shifted on top of Dean and Dean didn’t have time to prepare himself before Cas’ mouth was on him, hot and wet. He whimpered and, against his own volition, his body bucked upwards, driving his cock into the roof of Cas’ mouth.

Cas slipped off him with a pop and Dean’s quivering hips were pushed back into the mattress. “Dean,” Cas snarled in a dangerously low voice. Dean had to physically force himself not to shiver at how his name sounded in Cas’ mouth. “Do I need to punish you or are you going to be a good boy?” 

Dean heart skipped a beat in his chest at Cas’ implication as his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick, squeezing just slightly in a warning. Cas’ punishments could last for a long time and Dean was in need of relief, so he forced himself to shake his head. 

“You’ll be good?” Cas asked. Dean nodded and Cas let his grip on Dean’s cock loosen. “Good.” 

The next time Cas slipped his mouth around Dean, he managed to keep his hips still, letting Cas have his way with him until he was shaking so much from the stimulation that Cas had to pull away or Dean would be sent over the edge. 

Cas let Dean have a minute to get his breath back and Dean felt him slide off the bed and begin to rummage through their bedside table drawer again. The _pop_ of the lube bottle opening made Dean’s cock twitch between his legs and when the bed sank under Cas’ weight again, Dean hardly had a moment to get his thoughts together before Cas’ hands were roaming towards his ass and toying with his hole. 

Dean grit his teeth against the tie as Cas slipped the first finger in, stretching him with every thrust before adding another finger, and then another. It didn’t take long to scissor him open, and just as Cas brushed against his prostate, he pulled away and Dean felt himself sag at the loss. 

Cas pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then slowly pulled the tie from his mouth and then yanked it down to his neck, freeing his eyes. “I want to hear you,” he growled against Dean’s lips. 

Dean felt a tremor run through his body at those words and his eyes had barely adjusted to the light before Cas was lining himself up against Dean’s stretched hole. He gasped when Cas pushed inside and he felt his eyes blow wide at the feeling. 

Cas gave Dean a moment to adjust before he started to move. Dean groaned at every shift of Cas’ cock inside him and he strained against the handcuffs, feeling the metal dig into his wrists. The bed moaned and creaked under them, the headboard smacking against the wall with every thrust of Cas’ hips. 

“Oh, Cas,” Dean gasped out as the tip of Cas’ cock brushed against his prostate. Cas let out a moan of his own and Dean’s cock ached painfully between them at the sound. “Touch me, please,” he begged. 

Cas didn’t hesitate to comply, he took Dean’s cock in his lube-slick hand and began to pump it in his fist with each movement he made forward into Dean’s body. Cas ran the pad of his finger over the tip of Dean’s dick and Dean bucked up into his hand, unable to control himself as he chased Cas’ hand. Cas looked so beautiful above him, face flushed red and lips open wide as he breathed out in pleasure and concentration. 

“So good, Cas, you’re so good,” Dean murmured. He could feel his orgasm building with every hit to his prostate and he was finding it harder and harder to catch his breath. “Cas,” he breathed out. “‘M gonna, ‘m gonna come.”

“It’s okay,” Cas said as he pushed into Dean harder. “It’s okay, come for me, Dean.”

Dean’s orgasm hit him at full force, causing him to cry out as pleasure sparked from every corner of his body. He felt himself spill over Cas’ hand and Cas quickly followed him over the edge with a rough shout of his own. Dean felt Cas’ spend spill inside him, filling him up with warmth. They worked each other through their orgasms' and when they were trembling from over stimulation, Cas slipped out of Dean, leaving him feeling empty. 

Breathing heavily, Cas collapsed on top of Dean and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips. Cas reached for the bedside table with his clean hand and Dean saw him pick up a wipe from the container they kept on the table, and the handcuff key. “You did so well,” Cas praised him as wiped his hand clean and then reached up to set Dean free. 

Dean blushed at the praise as he pulled his hands in front of him and ran his fingers over his wrists to get the feeling back into them. “I dunno, you were pretty amazing yourself.”

Cas grinned at him and kissed Dean quickly before pulling Dean’s hands towards him. “Allow me.” 

Dean watched in awe as white light shone from Cas’ hands and the bruises that were forming around his wrists disappeared, leaving him feeling warm and tingly from the grace. “Thanks,” Dean grinned. 

Cas pressed a soft kiss to his lips and he lingered there for a moment, allowing their tongues to slide together. “I love you,” Cas said. 

“And I you,” Dean replied. They kissed one more time before Dean started to search the floor for his boxers. “I’m gonna go see what the kitchen has to offer, care to join me?”

Cas smiled as he pulled his own boxers on and slipped into his pants. “Always.” 

Dean didn’t bother with pants as he took Cas’ hand and pulled him out into the hallway. It wasn’t until they were halfway to the kitchen that Dean noticed Cas had put his pants on backwards and he burst out laughing. 

“What?” Cas asked, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

Dean bit his lip to try and quiet his laughter but it only made his body shake harder. “Nothing, babe, it’s nothing,” he replied as he squeezed Cas’ hand and pushed their way into the kitchen. 

Dean’s mirth instantly settled when he saw that the kitchen was not in fact empty. Eileen and Jack were standing behind the kitchen counter, different sandwich fixings between them, but the second Dean and Cas entered the room, Eileen reached for Jack and slapped her hands over his eyes, but Jack pulled away from her and only looked at Dean and Cas with a curious gaze. 

“Oops, sorry,” Dean chuckled. 

He didn’t even have it in himself to be embarrassed about the state he and Cas were in. Dean, just in boxers with Cas’ tie hanging loose and damp against his chest, and Cas shirtless with his pants on backwards; it truly must be a sight to see, and one that Dean knew he was never going to be able to live down if Sam ever heard. 

“Dean was hungry,” Cas explained. 

“Take a sandwich and go,” Eileen said as she fought back laughter and pushed a plate towards Dean. 

“Sam’s not around is he?” Dean asked as he took the pro-offered plate.

“He’s in the library,” Eileen replied. 

“No, he isn’t.” 

Dean spun around so fast he nearly dropped his sandwich. Sam was standing in the doorway, a hand over his eyes and a look of utter disgust on his face. 

“Just… go,” Sam said as he used his free hand to wave down the hall. “And next time would it kill you to be a bit quieter!” 

Dean started to laugh again and Cas had to reach over and pull him by his tie to get him to move. When they got their room, Dean sat down to eat his sandwich while Cas changed into some sweatpants Dean had gotten him for Christmas last year and slipped on one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts. 

“You almost look as good with clothes than without,” Dean commented over a large bite of his turkey sandwich.

Cas crooked an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” 

“I said _almost_.” Cas chuckled and sat down on the bed beside Dean while he waited for him to finish his sandwich. 

It didn’t take him long and when he set the plate aside and reached to shut off the light, Cas gravitated towards him and Dean sank into his arms. Cas ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair and Dean hummed at the sensation and snuggled closer, resting his head against Cas’ chest. 

He still couldn’t believe he had this --Cas. It had been five years since they’d defeated Chuck and Jack had saved Cas from the empty. Five years since Dean had practically tackled Cas to the ground when he got back, telling him over and over again that he loved him too. 

And now, he was _married_ to an _angel,_ and he still couldn’t believe it was real. He had to pinch himself everyday just to prove to himself that he wasn’t living in a dream, or that some djinn had gotten ahold of him and he was slowly being drained of blood in an abandoned warehouse. But it wasn’t a dream, it was as real as they come and Dean couldn’t be happier.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said softly in his ear as Dean started to drift off.

“‘Night, Cas,” Dean slurred in response as he let himself fall away from the waking world and into sleep, knowing that his angel was watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, come bother me on [Tumblr](https://trenchcoatimpala.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
